Naruto: A Stab in the Dark
by Narutomaniac
Summary: Growing up in the slums of Konoha, Naruto learned not to survive in the darkness but to thrive!


**Naruto: A Stab in the Dark**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto…; sigh…or the awesomeness that is…well can't say it here as it'd spoil some stuff. Later though, promise.

_Summary:_ Growing up in the slums of Konoha, Naruto learned not to survive in the darkness but to _thrive_!

...

_Tanzaku Gai_

"Gah that's it you fucking kid! Trying to cheat me in my own fucking Casino?" Yelled a black haired man with a high collared gray suit jacket, while accusing the teenager in front of him of cheating. He had his security bring the boy into his dimly lit office for their 'discussion'. "Tell me how the fuck you did it or my boys will beat it outta ya!" he yelled vein throbbing in his forehead as he eyed the boy's reaction.

The teenager before him simply yawned while adjusting his black welding goggles shifting his weight slightly causing several of the casino's security to stiffen, while for the first time taking in the appearance of the boy before them.

He stood at a nondescript 5'8, with blonde hair barely reaching his shoulders with a black band holding it in place. He also had six whisker like marks adoring his tan chiseled cheeks, looking beyond his face caused them to pause slightly. He wore a simple black tank top, yet it clung to his muscular torso like a second skin of sorts. He also had dull black bracers on the underside of his forearms held in place by straps serving as wrist and arm bands. He wore simple baggy black cargo pants, ending with dark black combat boots.

One thought seemed to strike them all _'dangerous'_. Glancing back at their boss the man's impatience was starting to show even more so than before. "Damn it gaki do you know who I am? Tell him Chouseki!" the man grumbled out.

The bald man in a cheap black suit now dubbed 'Chouseki' nearly jumped as he shook off his shock after eyeing up the blonde, before grinding out a response. "Kid you better hurry up and tell Aniki what he wants to know! He's Gantetsu an ex-Iwa Chuunin! You may be a badass were you come from, but your obviously no ninja with the way your dressed! So no way you can take the 6 of us. So just cough it up asshole!"

His bravado was met with another bored yawn and a tilt of the head as the blonde stuck his right pinky into his ear clearing up some excess earwax as his left casually made its way into his pocket. The boy then sighed in relief as he scratched an itch seemingly paying no mind to the threat as he eyed the 4 Samurai wannabe's annoyed faces.

"That's it! Boys have at him before Aniki loses his cool completely. Leave the goggles intact, I think they'll fit me nicely ha-ha" the bald man commanded as his confidence slowly grew.

The blonde suddenly grew stiff as he turned his attention on the bald man before him. Face hardening as he flicked off the little bit of earwax in the man's direction while withdrawing two shuriken in his left hand slowly as his right hand disappeared behind his back. The hired muscle in the room tensed at the sight of the projectiles distinctly made for and used by ninja.

Speaking in a slightly rough tone the blonde broke the tension slightly "First off nobody touches the eyewear, and secondly I don't cheat…at cards anyways." As he withdrew his right hand from behind his back now wielding a dull silver hibben claw in a reverse grip index finger through the hole, the tip pointing away.

"Now you've got two options. Option 'A' you can drop the tough guy shit and we all walk away happy, me with a few hundred Ryo, and you with your lives." The boy spoke menacingly as he slowly rolled his neck, cracking it slightly before continuing "Or option 'B' you start something you can't finish…your choice."

The men in the room slowly reached for their weapons after they saw Gantetsureach inside his jacket and withdraw a couple kunai.

The blonde sighed at this before speaking "Shoulda went with option 'A' boys…" at that the boy tossed the shuriken at break neck speeds towards the ring leader, before reaching back towards his goggles just as soon as they had left his hand.

Gantetsu tensed bringing his Kunai before him, only to notice with shock the shuriken curved abruptly severing the cords to the lamps on wall to either side of him. With a yelp he tried to express his surprise "W-what th-_gurk_…"

The only sounds that could be heard as the room went black were dull thuds, grunts of pain, and wet squelches…

…

"Man Boss sure is taking his time in there. You think their having trouble getting the gaki to talk? Eh Inaho?" muttered a short 'well' rounded man with long gray hair who wore a gray sweatshirt with brown pants over ratty sandals. Anxiously he fiddled with the spear strapped to his back, while looking back to the door between him and his partner they were ordered to guard.

…

"Hell if I know Aburakkoi, so shut your damn mouth!" said the tall man with the short brown hair known as Inaho, who wore a long white shirt reaching past his knee's with a purple sash around his midsection with a sword tucked into it.

The tall man looked down at his partner who was self consciously patting his stomach after the rude nickname that pointed fun at his weight before speaking again. "So shut up and do your jo-"

The man was interrupted mid sentence by a yell beyond the door "W-what th..." The two guards quickly pulled their weapons into position as they swung the door open. Gazing into the room a cone of light illuminated a portion of the pitch black room exposing the young blonde as he stood among the scattered bodies of the security team, and their employer.

His goggles sat upon his forehead...then the two men stood terrified as they peered into the shining blue eyes of the boy...

…

"Grr" the blonde ground out as he quickly put his left hand in front of his face to shield his eyes from the light.

Turning abruptly to his right, while seemingly falling backwards he plucked one of the ex-Iwa nin's kunai out of the chest of the bald man where it had found its way due to a panicked throw into the darkness.

Spinning out of the cone of light the blonde let the kunai soar and strike home in the short mans throat. Not sparing a glance he darted towards the corner to the left of the door.

As the fat man gurgled and fell forward the taller of the two backed up about to turn and run out he found his face palmed as an arm darted from the darkness above the door. "NOOOOOO-" was all he could get out as he was yanked upwards straight above the door his waist down exposed to those in the casino who now stared wide eyed towards the room.

A split second later the tall guard fell limp to the floor his throat expertly cut. Not a second later the blonde fell from the ceiling into a crouch above the body.

Looking up at the gawking bystanders he stood slowly his goggles already back in place. He bent back down and calmly wiped the blood off his knife onto a dry part of the brown haired mans shirt, before slipping it away.

Slowly making his way towards the cashier after a minor detour to swoop up his chips, he paid no mind to the terrified stares. Though did note the trembling stare from a pair of dark brown eyes that stared at the blood stained room he just left. Mainly due to the huge rack the blonde had…

"Ahem" the teen cleared his throat as he stood before the terrified black haired cashier as she sat there stock still in her little black vest overtop her white long sleeved dress shirt. "I'd like to cash these." He said gruffly as he shoved a stack of chips forward impatiently.

Quickly nodding she counted up the chips and counted out his winnings before putting them in an envelope, and shakily sliding it forward. Hoping it was quick enough for his liking she sputtered out a quick "Th-hanks for y-your business S-s-sir!"

A quick nod was all she got as he tucked the envelope into his back left pocket. As he tossed his arms up behind his head and casually walked out of the building whistling a simple tune. Right as he ran face to…mask with a squad of 5 Konoha ANBU.

"Uzumaki Naruto, by order of Hokage-sama you are to accompany us to Konoha immediately." The apparent squad leader with a Tori mask said in a monotonous tone of voice, as his squad spread out slightly.

The newly dubbed Naruto eyed up the ANBU not failing to notice that the leader and one other both wore slightly different Tori masks and had long dark blue hair. As well as the other two wearing identical Inu masks, the last one wore a mask of a Mushi.

Adding them all together let him know it was likely a tracking unit, with two Hyuuga, an Inuzuka with his familiar, and an Aburame. Spelling out that he was not going to slip away very easily. With a sigh the blonde's shoulders sagged as he spoke in a resigned tone "Guess it was about time my little outings were figured out…"

Noticing he was complying with them, the ANBU leader nodded before signaling for his team to move out in a diamond formation around the blonde teen.

As they traveled back to Konoha Naruto had one last thought run through his mind before essentially putting his body on auto pilot _'Balls…'_.

…

_AN:_ So I had this thought and it wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to get it down. Also in case you didn't recognize this isn't so much a crossover as a Naruto who's a lot like Riddick from those awesome movies.

How he got the _Eyeshine_ will be explained in due time.

Oh and I'm back…somewhat anyways lol. I had grown disillusioned with the fan fiction world for a while, due to cliché's and overall poor writing.

Third upload of the chapter grrr stupid a portion of the story is randomly in bold…

_Translations:_

The Hibben claw is a type of knife you can Google it lol.

_**Aburakkoi: **_**Fatty**

**Tori: Bird**

**Inu: dog**

**Mushi: Insect**


End file.
